Bring The Day TO The Night(planned rewrite)
by lightangel16
Summary: Marceline has given up hope of ever finding love and has grown tired of an eternal life in the dark so she try's to end it all but is stopped by Finn to find a note on her door but the rest of the note scratched out. Could he be confession his feels to her? read to find out.
1. The Queen's Sorrow

Bringing Day To The Night

Chapter: 1 The Queen's Sorrow

Marceline sat by the window of her house looking out into the darkness of the cave that surrounded her wondering to herself "Why do I always attract the jerks who like to treat me like shit where is my Knight covered in blood stained armor who will come sweep me off my feet?"

(Marceline got up and walked out the door to the entrance of her cave stopping a foot back looking out at the rising sun.)

Marceline took a step out of the cave in the direct line of the rising sun whispering softly "Please free me from this eternal torment and end it all."

(Marceline stood with her body in a cross formation and smiled as a tears ran down her cheeks as the sun's light began to close in on her.)

(As the sun's light was about to hit her and end it all she is knocked back into the cave and lands on the ground.)

(Marceline rubs the back of her head and looks up to see Finn standing there.)

"DAMN YOU FINN!" Marceline yells.

"Why would you even try to end your life Marceline?" Finn asked.

"YOU COULD NEVER UNDERSTAND WHAT IT'S LIKE NOT BEING ABLE TO FEEL THE WARM EMBERACE OF THE SUN'S LIGHT ON YOUR SKIN AND BEING FEARED BY ALL WHO MEET YOU!" Marceline yells.

(A loud slap echoes though the cave.)

Marceline turns to Finn with tears in her eyes and asks" Why won't you let me end it all?"

"Marceline if you want to end your life allow me to do it for you." Finn says as he draws his sword and places it at her neck.

"Just say the word and I will do it for you." Finn Says in a deep and cold voice.

"NOOOOOOOO FINN PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Marceline yells with tears flowing from her eyes messing up her vison.

(Marceline feels the cold blade removed from her neck and looks up and rubs her eyes and looks around to see Finn is gone.)

"Was it a figment of my imagination?" she asks herself.

(She gets up and walks back to her house and stops at the door to see a note pinned to the door.)

She pulls it off the door and reads it and this is what it said "Marcy you are very important to us all and If you disappeared I would never be able to tell you that-." The rest of the note at been scratched out with black ink.

(Marceline puts the note in her pocket and walks back into her house and floats up to her room and falls down on the bed and goes to sleep.)

This is my first Finn x Marceline fanfic and I want to know what you think please don't leave negative comments so what do you all think should I write more?


	2. Confronting Finn

Chapter 2: Confronting Finn

Marceline awoke from her sleep in her dark room and groaned as she got out of bed and got dressed and thought to herself. "Was that really Finn but why would he want to help me kill myself and what's with this scratched out part of that note?" She thought.

(Marceline floated downstairs and opened her fridge and pulled out a bright read juicy apple and sucked the color right out of it.)

"Now that I have eaten breakfast I'm going to find out what is going on with Finn." She said as she walked out the door to the front of the cave.

(She looked up at a full moon and smiled and as she floated to Finn's house.)

(Marceline arrived at the tree house and knocked on the door but no answer so she knocked again but still no answer.)

(Marceline floated around the tree house looking in the windows to see if anyone was home but it was empty not a soul in sight.)

Marceline floated to the door and reached in her bra and pulled out a key and said "good thing they never changed the locks."

(She pushed the door open and floated up to Finn's room.)

"She stopped in the middle of the floor and looked around and thought to herself He has to have some kind of adventure journal or something around here." She thought.

(She began to look under the bed, in dressers, under the mattress but nothing.)

(Marceline began to float toward the door having given up hope until she saw a poster of PB and ran to it gently pulling it down trying to not rip it.)

(She saw a safe with a 7 letter password needed to open it.)

"So easy." she said as she typed in p-b-b-o-o-b-s.

(The safe popped open reviling the journal.)

She pulled it out and opened it and read the entry for the other day this is what it said. "Today I saw Marceline trying to end her life what is going on I had to stop her and the only way I knew was to scare her so she wouldn't do it anymore because if anything where to happen to her I would never be able to tell her that I love her." Journal end.

Marceline dropped the journal in shock and thought" I know he is into older women like P.B. but I didn't know he liked me as well!"

(Marceline began to here footsteps coming up the stairs she hid under the bed and watched.)

(Finn walked in and looked around and saw the safe was open and his journal was on the ground and picked it up and looked at the entry and saw it was about Marceline.)

"Marceline I know you're here come out." Finn said.

Marceline came out from underneath the bed and looked at Finn and said "Why do you love me I am a monster who should not be allowed to live here in Ooo anymore?"

Finn's face turned bright red as he said. "Since the first day I met you I felt a feeling I never felt around P.B. and that the thought of you bring me peace at night."

Marceline grabbed Finn's hand and said "come with me to my place we need to talk."

That's the end of chapter 2 sorry they are short it's only going to be that way for a while the next one will be longer well let me know what you all think. – Light16


	3. making a choice

Chapter: 3 making a choice

(Finn and Marceline walked to the cave were Marceline's house was located.)

"Finn please go inside and sit on the couch." Marceline said as she unlocked the door.

"Ok." Finn said as he walked in and sat down.

(Marceline floated to the couch and sat down next to Finn.)

"So Marcy what do you need to talk to me about?" Finn asked.

Marceline sighed as she said "we can't ever be together."

"Why?" Finn asked.

"Because I can't walk in the sunlight with you and it wouldn't be fair for you." Marceline said.

"So I can sleep in the day and see you at night." Finn said.

"No Finn you don't understand I am a creature of the night doomed to walk Ooo and be shunned by the sun and cursed to watch all the people I love die while I live a life of endless torment." Marceline said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Then make me a vampire like you so you won't have to be so lonely." Finn said.

"Finn if I did that you would no longer see the beauty of the world under the sun's light." Marceline said.

"Marceline I don't need the sun to show the beauty of the world because I'm looking at the most beautiful thing in the world you Marceline." Finn said

(Marceline's face turned bright red as a charry.)

"Do you really mean that Finn?" Marceline asked.

"Yes I do since the first day I met you I felt a strong feeling for you." Finn said.

"I understand Finn but before I turn you are sure this is what you want?" Finn said.

"Yes I'm sure." Finn said.

"Then you can sleep here and tomorrow I will change you." Marceline said.

(Marceline got up and went to her closet upstairs and go a blanket and pillow and came back to Finn and handed him the pillow and blanket.)

(Finn lay down on the couch and covered up.)

"Goodnight Marcy." Finn said.

"Goodnight Finn." Marceline said.

(The next day)

"Finn it's time wake up." Marceline said

(Finn got up and rubbed his eyes.)

"What time is it?" Finn asked.

"Its 8:59 the sun is beginning to set lets go out and watch it go down." Marceline said.

(The two walked outside and climbed a nearby tree and sat down and watched the sun as it set.)

"Take a last looks Finn because after this the sun will shun you forever." Marceline said as she moved closer to Finn.

"Goodbye world of the day and hello kingdom of the night." Finn said.

"Are you ready Finn?" Marceline asked.

"I'm ready." Finn said.

"Ok" Marceline said.

(Marceline put her arm around Finn and pulled him close then tilted his neck her fangs extended as she pierced Finn's neck and began to suck his blood.)

(Finn felt his body become cold and his heart began to slow.)

(Marceline pulled away and removed her shirt and then took her finger and cut a thin line across her chest above her breast and pulled Finn into her.)

"Finn drink my blood and receive the gift of the damned." Marceline said.

(Finn obeyed and drank.)

(After 2 minutes Finn pulled away and smiled with the blood on his face.)

(Finn's body began to feel heavy, his breathing became slower, and his eyes became heavy.)

(Marceline laid Finn's head on her lap and smiled.)

(Finn looked at Marceline one last time admiring how her skin glowed beautifully as the moonlight shined off it.)

"Don't worry when you awake you will be my loyal servant and I shall be your mistress of the dark." Marceline said as Finn's eyes began to close.

(Everything went black.)

(A.N. I'm going to work on chapter 4 tomorrow so let me know what you think.

Also for those who want (lemon) I will put it in round chapter 8 or 9.)


	4. awakeing

Chapter: 4 awakening

(A.N. before I start this chapter I want you all to know that yes Finn's transformation was a bit rushed but I had to do it in order to stay on my train of thoughts because I'm planning something big for the story and Finn needed to become a vampire. Well you will have to read and see what I mean. Ok on the story.)

Awakening

(Finn awoke in total darkness unable to move.)

"Why is it so dark and why can't I move?" Finn thought to himself.

(Finn felt around and let his hands roam until he felt something soft.)

(Finn squeezed it and heard a light moan.)

"What was that?" He thought and squeezed it again.

"Finn stop that I'm not ready yet!" a voice moaned.

(Finn jumped at the sound of the voice and looks toward it as his eyes began to adjust to the darkness and noticed it was Marceline lying next to him with her arms wrapped around him tightly.)

"Marceline wake up!" Finn said.

"Huh what time is it?" Marceline asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"I don't know were in a box." Finn said.

"Hold on." Marceline said as she pushed the top open reviling a cave.

Finn sat up and looked around and said "where are we Marceline?"

"Were in my basement underneath my house." She said.

"Why are we in your basement Marceline?" Finn asked.

"Because I couldn't keep you upstairs in a box because if someone found you they would think I killed you and hunt me down!" Marceline said.

"Ok so what do you want to do Marceline?" Finn asked.

"We're not doing anything your training and learning your new powers." Marceline said in a serious voice.

"Aww do I have to?" Finn whined.

"Yes now for your first lesson you will learn about transformation." Marceline said.

"Ok I understand." Finn said.

"Ok now watch me." Marceline said as she transformed into smoke and back.

"Now you try Finn think about what you want to transform into and you will become that." She said.

(Finn tried with all his might but nothing happened.)

"Odd try again Finn." Marceline said.

(Finn tried again but nothing happened.)

"Am I doing something wrong Marceline?" Finn asked.

"No not at all give me a second to think." She said.

(As Marceline was thinking a portal opened and a tall man with blue skin wearing a black suit walked out.)

(Marceline turned around in shock and jumped back.)

"Daddy what are you doing here?" Marceline asked.

"I'm here to see if the man who you have chosen is fit to be your servant and one day take my place as king of the nightosphere." Hudson Abadeer said.

"What do you mean daddy?" Marceline asked.

"Well since you were able to seduce the hero of Ooo to our side with just your looks I figured that with his history of being the strongest man in Ooo that he could one day make a great king if he works hard enough." He said.

"Well we got a problem he can't even transform so I'm not sure." Marceline said.

"No problem I just blocked his powers because I want to put him through the Five Trials of the King." Hudson said.

"What he is only a fledgling he wouldn't survive." Marceline protested.

"I had to go though it when I was changed by your mother so it is only natural." Hudson said.

"But—".Marceline is cut off my Finn.

"What are these trials you are talking about?" Finn asks.

"They are holy trials that every future king must go through to prove his strength over the other demons." Hudson said.

"I will do anything for Marceline so take me to these trials!" Finn said.

"Good." Hudson said as he took Finn by the shoulder and floated though the portal.

"Noooooooo Finn you will die." Marceline yelled as she fell to her knees in tears as the portal closed.

(A.N)

(Sorry it's only two pages I did this so I could start the next chapter on the trials.) shoot me some ideas for the trials in the reviews and I will put them in the story if I like it. P.s. sorry for the wait.

-lightangel16


	5. The trials

Chapter 5 the trials

"Welcome Finn to the chamber of trials here within the Nightosphere." Hudson said.

"So what do I do here?" Finn asked. Said as he looked around the barely visible room that is only lit by a single torch in the canter of the room.

"This is known as the Chamber Of Trials and you will be tested here to see if you are worthy to become the next king of the Nightosphere. " Hudson said.

"Ok so let's get to the trials Hudson!" Finn said excited.

"Before we start would you like to see what you look like in your new form?" Hudson asked.

"Yes but vampires can't see their reflection in mirrors or on cameras." Finn replied.

"I have a mirror that will allow you to see your reflection take a look." Hudson said as he pulled a small hand mirror of out of his pocket.

"How do I know it won't curse me or anything?" Finn said as he took the mirror from Hudson.

"Since you may one day be my son in law I would not do that and plus Marceline would flip if I did anything like that so trust me." Hudson said with a genuine smile.

"Ok." Finn said as he looked into the mirror.

(Finn looked into the mirror to see that his hair was no longer blonde it has become a jet black color, his skin turned to a greyish blue , his eyes were crimson red , and he had sprouted two fangs one in each side of his mouth.)

"So this is what I look like now?" Finn asked.

"Yes." Hudson said.

So can I start the trials now? Finn asked.

"Yes just enter the door in front of you and the trials will start but beware should you fail the price will be death." Hudson said in a dark disturbing voice.

I understand." Finn said as he walked through the door into the room.

(Finn walked into the room and the door slammed shut behind him and disappeared.)

"What where is the door it's gone?" Finn yelled.

"I told you when you entered the door that the trials would start so there is no turning back now Finn just so you know I will act as your guide though the trials." Hudson's voice echoed though the chamber.

"Ok then I understand what is the first trial?" Finn asked.

"Lust." Hudson said.

"Ok so what do I have to do to pass?" Finn asked.

"It's simple just walk through the chamber without looking at any of the women." Hudson said as the room was lit up by torches reviling hundreds or naked women fully exposed some laying on the floor and some sitting on stones.

"I failed then because I looked." Finn said.

"It does not start till you cross that redline on the floor." Hudson said.

"Oh ok." Finn said as he looked down and saw the line.

"When you're ready to start cross the line." Hudson said.

"Ok give me a moment." Finn said. As he ripped the sleeves off his shirt and tied them together to make a blindfold and tied it around his head and made sure he couldn't see.

"Are you ready?" Hudson asked.

"Yes." Finn replied as he walked over the line and began to walk.

"Finn this test is known as a test of loyalty to the woman you love so walk you must walk that path that is true and holy." Hudson said.

"Marceline is everything to me so this trial is nothing but a waste of time because these women are shit compared to her." Finn said with a serious voice as he walked straight down the path.

"Hey honey want to have some fun." A woman said as he grabbed Finn's pants leg.

"Fuck you bitch!" Finn said as he slapped her hand away and kept walking forward.

(Finn walked until he smacked in a door.)

(Finn removed his blindfold and opened the door and walked inside.)

"What trial is this?" Finn said as the door closed behind him.

"This is the trial of greed this is a test of your heart to see if you can continue on the holy path without being tempted by greed." Hudson's voice echoed.

(The room light up and reviled a lot of gold, weapons, blades, and other cool stuff.)

"Go ahead Finn you can take anything it's yours." Hudson said.

(Finn walked up to the gold and took handfuls of gold and some blades and walked toward the door.)

(As Finn got near the door he saw a little girl standing there and stopped.)

"What are you doing here little girl?" Finn asked.

"I came here come I could get money so I could get food do you have any money mister?" The little girl asked.

Finn dropped his backpack to the ground and emptied his pockets and said "here I don't need this you can have it."

"Thank you mister." the little girl said as he grabbed the gold and disappeared.

(The door opened reviling the next trial.)

"Good job Finn." Hudson's voice echoed as Finn walked through the door.

(Finn walked through to see an everything burrito sitting on a table in the room.)

"Finn this is a test of your anger so can you resist getting angry?" Hudson said.

(The room lit up and showed a man and a little girl.)

(The man began to hit the girl calling her "A little fucking lire.")

(The little girl cried and screamed.)

(Finn watched as he felt his blood began to boil as he balled up his fist.)

"Remember don't let your anger take over Finn." Hudson's voice echoed.

"He is right." Finn thought to himself.

(Finn began to laugh and smile as he watched the man beat the girl.)

"What is so funny asshole?" The man said as Finn began to walk toward him.

"Nothing your about to get the beating of your life you fucking asshole." Finn laughed as he stopped in front of the man.

(Finn throws a punch square in the man's face knocking him to the ground as Finn jumped on his chest and began punching him in the face while laughing and smiling.)

(After a couple of minutes Finn got up and began to walk toward the door.)

"Thank you so much mister." The little girl said.

"No problem." Finn said as he looked back with a blood covered smile and turned back on his path to the door.

"I didn't think you would get past that one Finn I'm surprised." Hudson's voice echoed.

(Finn walked through the door into a room with a family playing a new bemo game.)

"This is a test of envy this will let me know if you can be happy for others and no want to take something form someone to gratify yourself." Hudson's voice echoed.

"Easy." Finn said as he walked straight past the family to the exit door.

"What how that was Frog Slayer 2 a game you been wanting forever." Hudson's voice echoed.

"I already have the game I bought it last week." Finn said as he walked through the door into a dark cave.

"This final trial it's of sacrifice it will test to see if you are willing to give up your life for someone you love." Hudson's voice said as he walked out of the shadows.

(The room lit up reviling Marceline tied to a cross in the center of the room with a man in all black coat and a black hat standing with a wooden stake to her heart.)

"Marceline!" Finn yelled.

"Let her go!" Finn screamed as he ran up and tried to punch the man but was knocked back by a force field.

(Finn tried again and again but kept getting knocked back.)

"Why can't I hit him?" Finn yelled.

"It's because you're not supposed to kill him Finn." Hudson said.

"What else am I supposed to do if I can't hit him?" Finn asked.

"I can't tell you Finn you have to figure it out for yourself." Hudson said.

"So you're going to let your only daughter die?" Finn asked.

"It's not my problem I really don't care at all." Hudson said as he disappeared.

"FUCK YOU ASSHOLE!" Finn screamed.

(Finn looked back at Marceline with tears in his eyes.)

"What do you want?" Finn asked as he fell to his knees sobbing.

"A life" The man said.

"What?" Finn asked.

"I want a life be it your life or her life." The man said.

"Can't we work something out?" Finn said.

"10 seconds to decide. The man said as he began to count down.

"10"

"9"

"8"

"7"

"6"

(The man began to count.)

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"Take me Finn." yelled.

"Very well." The man said as he snapped his fingers.

(Marceline drooped from the cross and was sent flying across the room and Finn popped up on the cross.)

(Marceline sat there and stared in horror as she saw Finn on the cross.)

"Marceline I love you." Finn said just before the stake was stabbed into his heart causing blood to come out of his mouth.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" Marceline screamed as Finn died slowly.

(Tears began to roll down Marceline's face as he dropped to her knees sobbing.)

(The man disappeared and Hudson appeared before Finn.)

"Was she real?" Finn asked.

"Yes she is my real daughter and she was in real danger but you made a noble choice." Hudson said.

"At least she is safe." Finn said as he felt everything begin to go dark.

"When you see her ask her about Bonnibel's past." Hudson said as everything went dark.

( A.N. Well that's the end of chapter 5 let me know what you all think. Also thank you to the people who have read this far so let me know if you want me to continue ) -lightangel16


	6. Chapter 6: Bonnibel's past Part 1 of 2

Chapter 6: Bonnibel's past Part 1 of 2

(Finn awoke in Marceline's room on her soft bed and looked around to see he was alone in the room.)

(Finn got up and began to walk down stairs when he felt a sharp pain in his chest.)

(Finn took his shirt off and saw a circle like scar where the stake stabbed him.)

"That fucking bastard really stabbed me!" Finn said angrily.

(Finn walked downstairs to see Marceline in the kitchen at the table drinking coffee with red die in it.)

"Good morning Marceline." Finn said.

(Marceline turned around and jumped out of her chair and tackled Finn to the Ground.)

"Your alive I was so worried." Marceline said as tears rolled down her face.

"Ya me too Marcy I thought I was done for when I got stabbed." Finn said.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Marceline asked as she rubbed her breasts up against him.

(Finn knew what was going on but he knew he had to ask about Princess Bubblegum.)

"Marcy I'm thinking the same thing right now but I really need to ask you something important." Finn said.

"What is it?" Marceline asked.

"I need to know about PB's past."

Marceline jumped up off Finn and ran her fist into the Wall taking out a huge chunk of wall as she mumbled to herself "That fucking bitch has to ruin everything in my life even when she is not here."

"Marcy what's wrong?" Finn asked as he got up off the ground.

"Do you really want to know about her past Finn?" Marceline asked.

"Yes I need to know." Finn said.

"Fine." Marceline said as she turned around and sat down in front of Finn.

(Finn sat down ready to listen.)

"OK here goes it all started in the year 1983." Marceline said.

 **~ 1983 At John Marshall High School In Cleveland Ohio~**

"Marceline you look so bad today." A blond girl said.

"Thanks gal." Marceline said.

"Those ripped jeans are going to be the bee's knee's one day." A brunette said

"Well girls I got to get to class." Marceline said.

(Marceline began to walk down the hall as the song Super Freak played out of a stereo a guy was holding.)

(As she walked by guys heads turned and stared at her ass in those tight blue jeans.)

(Marceline turned down the hall to her class room and walked in.)

"You're late Abadeer." A teacher said as Marceline walked to her desk.

(Marceline sat down and put her feet up on the desk reviling her black biker boots.)

"Young lady take your nasty boots of the desk this instant!" The old teacher yelled.

"Screw you Bitch I own this place this is my turf!" Marceline yelled.

"Get out my class you ungrateful brat!" The teacher yelled.

(Marceline got up and pulled a black sleeveless leather jacket out of her backpack and put it on over her red shirt.)

(Marceline walked out the door and began to walk to the exit when she bumped into a brown haired girl with black glasses wearing knee high socks , a white button up shirt, and a plaid skirt.)

"Watch where you're going dude." Marceline said as she rubbed her head and looked up.

"I'm so sorry it's my fault." The girl said.

"So what's your name girl I never see you here before?" Marceline said/

"My name is Bonniebel Clade." The girl said

End of part 1 of Bonnibel's past

Hey guys and girls sorry about the spacing for some reason the spacing started acting weird around the second page. Well let me know what your think. also how many people are reading this because I only see two people the happy face guy and Book of Eli.

That's the school I graduated from in 2015. if your wondering why I used it.

–Lightangel16


	7. Bonnibel's Past Part 2 of 2

Bonnibel's Past Part 2 of 2

"So Bonnibel what brings you to this hell hole?" Marceline asked.

"I just moved here a few weeks ago from new York." Bonnibel said.

"I'm Marceline Abadeer I control the group known as the Vampire Bats." Marceline said turning around reviling a red bat emblem on her jacket.

"Oh ok well I got to get to class now so see you later." Bonnibel said as she began to walk down the hall.

"Wait what class are you going to?" Marceline shouted.

"Ms. Blowtar's class." Bonnibel shouted back.

"Wait up I can show you the way." Marceline said as she ran after Bonnibel.

(Marceline caught up with Bonnibel quickly.)

"So Bonnibel what do you like to do for Fun?" Marceline asked as she walked with Bonnibel.

"I like to mess around with science like creating chain reactions and fusing atoms and what not." Bonnibel said happily.

"Wow that sounds like a total drag why don't me meet up with me after school and I can show you some real fun." Marceline said with a grin.

(The girls continued to talk till they got the classroom.)

"Well were here I got to go now." Bonnibel said as she opened the door to the classroom.

"Ok see ya later." Marceline said as she turned and walked away.

(Bonnibel walked into the room to see four white walls with two windows in the back of the room and twenty desks lined up in four rows of five.)

"Welcome young lady how I can help you." An old woman's voice said from behind Bonnibel.

(Bonnibel turned around to see a tall elderly woman with grey hair, brown eyes, and wrinkly hands wearing red glasses.)

"Hi my name is Bonnibel Clyde and I'm new here." Bonnibel said.

"I am Ms. Blowtar and it is a pleaser to meet you." Blowtar said.

"Where do I sit at?" Bonnibel asked.

"Anywhere you want." Blowtar said.

"Ok thank you." Bonnibel said as she began to walk to a desk in the back before she was stopped by the teacher.

"Young lady I recommend you stay away from that girl Marceline she is trouble and will drag you down with her after all she is on her way to being expelled from this school." Blowtar said.

"Ok thank you." Bonnibel said as she took her seat.

~ back to Marceline ~

(Marceline walked down the hall on her way to the exit.)

"I wonder if I could turn her from a goody two shoes girl to a badass like me?" Marceline thought to herself as she walked out the door and on to the sidewalk.

(Marceline lifted her arm and looked at her watch that was shaped like a bat head showing the time 1:10 pm.)

"I got enough time to get home and relax." Marceline said as she ran down the street to her house.

(She got to a big black house with a white porch and two big black pillars at the stairs.)

(She ran inside to see a man dressed in a black suit with brown hair, and blue eyes standing at the door.)

"Hey dad what how are you?" Marceline asked.

"Pissed off come with me to the kitchen me and your mother need to talk to you." Hudson said.

"What did I do?" Marceline asked.

"You know what you did!" Hudson yelled as she grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to the kitchen.

(Marceline and her dad walked into the kitchen to see a tall woman with long jet black hair and crystal blue eyes with a body of a super model.)

"Sit down honey we need to talk." Marceline's Mom said.

Marceline sat down and asked "what is it mom?"

"Me and your father are sick of you hanging with the group of yours and we want you to disband it." She said.

"What their second Family and they are always there for me!" Marceline yells.

"I don't give a shit they are a bad influence on you do, you understand!" Hudson yells.

"GO TO HELL DAD!" Marceline yells as she runs out the kitchen and out the door.

(Marceline keeps running until she bumps into Bonnibel.)

(Both girls fall.)

"Ouch watch where you're going." Marceline says.

"I'm sorry Marceline." Bonnibel says.

(Marceline looks up to see Bonnibel.)

"What are you doing around here?" Marceline asks.

"I was looking for you so we could have fun like you told me about." Bonnibel said.

"OK let's go meet the gang." Marceline says as she grabs Bonnibel's hand and begins to run down the street to an old abandoned house.

(The girls walk up the stairs of the house and open the door.)

(Inside two men stand there on a tall elderly man who looks like a hippy and a young teen.)

(The elderly man had long white hair and wore glasses and a white shirt with a peace sign on it with one of the jackets like Marceline.)

(The teen had a white Mohawk he wore a yellow shirt with a black jacket on.)

"The elderly man is Simon and the guy over there is Ash." Marceline said.

"HI I'm Bonnibel." Bonnibel said.

"Good to meet you sister." Simon said.

"Hey." Ash said.

"She is going to be hanging with us for now on." Marceline said as she put a jacket on Bonnibel.

"Cool Marcy." both guys said together.

"Guys I need to cool down me and my fokes got into a fight again." Marceline said as she pulled out a bag of weed.

(Marceline rolled a joint and pulled a liter out and lit it and took a puff.)

"Hey Marcy let me get a hit." Ash said.

(Marceline passed the joint to Ash and he took a puff.)

"Don't forget me guys." Simon said.

(Ash passed the joint to Simon and he took a big puff.)

"Want some Bonnie." Simon said.

"No not really." Bonnibel said worried.

(Simon passed the joint to Marceline and she took a big puff.)

"You sure Bonnie it will help you calm down." Marceline said.

"OK I will try some Marceline." Bonnibel said.

(Bonnibel took the joint and took a big puff and coughed a little and handed it back to Marceline.)

"That's it girl relax." Marceline said laughing.

-Meanwhile back at Marceline's house-

Hudson turns on the T.V. to see the news.

"Everyone the Russians have decided to lunch a nuclear missile our way we are going into a state of emergency." The news caster said.

(Hudson jumped up and ran to the kitchen and grabbed his wife and ran out the door.)

"What is going on?" she said.

"A Nuke is coming our way and we need to get Marceline." Hudson said as he ran to the abandoned house.

(The two run into the house and see the kids smoking weed with the old man.)

"Dad and mom it's not what you think." Marceline says trying to reason with her father.

"Marceline I don't care about the we need to get to the underground shelter now and nuke has been lunched." Hudson said.

(Everyone gets up and begins to run out the door and down the street to Marceline's house.)

(Hudson opens the door and runs to the basement with everyone in tail and opens a steel door on the floor and goes inside.)

(Once everyone gets inside Hudson locks the door.)

"Ok everyone we're stay here till it all over." Hudson said,

"Dad are we safe here?" Marceline asks.

"Yes we are 10 feet below the earth." Hudson said.

"Hey Dude we don't have any food here." Simon says.

"Hold on I will go and ge—"Hudson said before he was Cut off by a huge explosion following 6 more explosions.

(Everyone is dead silent for a couple minutes.)

"Is everyone ok?" Hudson said.

"Yes we are." Everyone replies.

"What are we going to do now we can't go outside or we will die for radiation." Marceline's mom says.

"That I don't know honey." Hudson says.

"I can help with that problem." Bonnibel says as she pulls out a bunch of chemicals.

"What can you do young lady?" Hudson asks.

"I can make a serum that will keep us from dying of radiation." Bonnibel says as she pops a piece of gum into her mouth.

"OK give it a try." Hudson says.

(Bonnibel begins to mix the chemicals pouring different types with colors like blue, green, red, and, yellow, and a clear one into a tall beaker.)

(Bonnibel mixes it together and gets a purple color and hands it to Hudson.)

"Take a drink it won't hurt you." Bonnibel says.

"OK I trust you young lady." Hudson says as he takes a sip.

(Nothing happens so Hudson passes it around until there is a little bit and it gets back to Bonnibel.)

(Bonnibel is about the take a drink when another explosion goes off causing her to jump and her gum to fall out of the mouth into the mix and it dissolves and the mix turns a shade of pink.)

(Bonnibel takes a drink without knowing and drinks it all.)

(Nothing happens.)

(Ok everyone let's give this a try Hudson says as he unlocks the door and opens it.)

(Everyone follows him out to see the house destroyed and the city messed up.)

"Damn they fucked us up." Ash said.

"Damn right." Hudson said as they began to walk down the street.

"Ahhh shit." Bonnibel says.

"What's wrong?" Marceline asks as everyone turns around.

"I don't know." Bonnibel says as she gets a sharp pain in her gut and falls to the ground.

(Marceline runs up to Bonnibel and grabs here and feels her skin begin to get stickly.)

(Inside Bonnibel her organs are coming gum like mush, her mind is being destroyed and altered.)

(Bonnibel's body begins to turn different shades of pink.)

(Bonnibel lays there for a minute until she gets up painless.)

"What happened to you Bonnie?" Marceline asks.

"I don't know but I feel wonderful you should try this." Bonnibel says.

"No Thank You were good." They all say.

"Then die." Bonnibel says as she runs toward the group with her arm as a sword made of bubblegum.

(Hudson grabs a pole next to him and tries to block her but she cuts though the pole.)

What's wrong with you Bonnibel?" Marceline yells.

"That's not my name anymore my name is Princess Bubblegum now!" Bubblegum yells.

(Everyone turns and begins to run until Bubblegum's arm shoots straight into Marceline's Mom's chest and rips out her heart.)

"NOOO!" Marceline and Hudson yell as She falls to the ground dead.

"There is not use we need to get out of here man she has flipped." Simon says.

"Your right we will deal with her later." Marceline said.

(The four run off and keep running until they no longer see Bubblegum.)

(The four stop at a destroyed store.)

"We should split up." Simon says.

"Marceline and ash you stay with me ok." Hudson says as Simon turns and runs off.

"Ok kids follow me." Hudson said as they walk into the store.

Inside Hudson sits down and says. Kids i'm about the do something and I don't want you to hate me ok.

(Hudson cuts his hand and the kids and starts to talk in satanic language.)

a demon appears and says something in demon and Hudson says "yes".

(A big light appears and all three fall to the ground dead.)

(Three days later the come back to life as demons.)

(Hudson tells them he gave up his soul to save them.)

(Three years later Bubblegum takes over the earth and rename is Ooo and turns all thepoeple left alive into candy people and monsters.)


	8. Chapter 8: The candy kingdom's secret

Chapter 8: The candy kingdom's secret.

(Finn stood there stunned by what he just heard.)

"Now you know why I hate her guts." Marceline said with a frown on her face.

(Finn stood there completely silent taking it all in.)

"Finn if you don't believe me go to the candy kingdom and remove Bubblegum's throne and you will see what she is up to." Marceline said.

"Ok I will go tonight to see what she is up to and Marcy I believe you so there is no reason for you to worry." Finn said.

"Let's go to bed." Marceline said as she took his hand.

(Marceline and Finn fall on their bed and fell asleep.)

(As the sun set Finn got up and smiled at Marceline sleeping then he opened the window and jumped out.)

(Finn ran at super speed so he could make it to the Candy Kingdom.)

(Finn stopped at the south wall and looked up at it and saw guards watching all sides of the walls.)

(Finn jumped on the wall and began to run up the wall at super speed and when he got to the top he jumped off the wall and flew fifty feet over the guards heads and landed at the door of the palace.)

(Finn reached in his pocket and pulled out a skull like key and put it in the lock and turned it unlocking the door.)

(Finn walked into the throne room and walked up to the throne and pushed it aside to revile a trap door.)

(Finn opened the door and jumped down into the darkness.)

(Finn felt around the room and until he found a light switch and flipped it.)

(His heart stopped when the lights came on and he saw what the Candy Kingdom's secret.)

(Right in front of him was a young girl strapped to the wall with tubes stuck in her body with all types of liquids going into her body.)

(Finn walked up to the girl and saw a label above her head and it read Bonnibel Clyde).

"It can't be I thought she was Bubblegum." Finn said aloud.

"She is Bubblegum she is just my lesser half." A voice said from behind Finn.

(Finn turned around to see Bubblegum standing there.)

"Finn don't tell anyone you saw this ok." Bubblegum said.

(Finn looked at her and turned himself into a mist and flew right past her and straight out the palace right to Marceline's house.)

(Finn got to the house and went through the open window to see Marceline crying and sobbing.)

Finn walked up to her and touched her on her shoulder and asked. "what's the matter Marcy?"

"I can't stand this knowing that the she is seen as a princess when she is really a monster." Marceline said.

"Finn kissed her on the lips and then said don't worry about that Marceline we will deal with it one day." Finn said.

(Soon Marceline and Finn began to make love after kissing.)

(Though the night you could hear the bed squeak and the sounds of them panting and moaning.)

(The next morning Marceline awake to find Finn was gone and a note was lying in the bed next to her.)

(It read Marceline I have gone to deal with Bubblegum and put an end to her life if I don't return I want you to know I love you.)

~ Chapter 8 end ~

I know I said I would put some lemon in but for the past couple of days I got some ideas and here is what is going on 1 I made this short for a reason. 2 the next chapter will be about a great war and yes it will be short because that one chapter I will be making into its own story. And 3 I promise there will be lemon in that one. Sorry for getting your hopes up guys and girls. I hope you enjoyed the chapter let me know what you think. -lightangel 16


	9. Chapter 9: Betrayal of Brothers

Chapter 9: Betrayal of Brothers

(Marceline could do nothing but sit and wait until the sun set so she could go after Finn but it would be twelve hours until the sun set.)

~ Meanwhile~

Finn walked in the harsh sun wearing only a cloak to protect him from the sting of the sun's rays. Finn walked for five miles until he got to the gates of the Candy Kingdom.

(Two guards stood there and blocked the entrance with long staffs.)

One guard spoke up and said." State your name and business."

"Finn the Human I'm here to see the princess." Finn said.

"Very well you may pass." The other guard said as they both let him though.

(Finn walked through the gate straight toward the palace doors.)

(Finn pushed the doors open to see bubblegum sitting at her throne with Jake at her side.)

Finn walked up to bubblegum and said "your time has come your highness." Then her drew his sword and put it to her neck.

"How dare you draw your blade on me the Princess of the Candy Kingdom!" Bubblegum yelled.

"YOU ARE NO PRINCESS BITCH." Finn yelled.

(Finn pulled his sword back and went to swing at bubblegum but was stopped by Jake who pull his own sword and knocked Finn's sword back.)

(Finn jumped back a couple of feet and tried to rush bubblegum at super speed.)

(Jake blocked him again and took a swing at him.)

"GUARDS!" Bubblegum yelled.

(Eight banana guards rushed in and surrounded Finn from all sides.)

(Finn put his sword at his side pointing outward and then began to spin at a super speed like a top and began to bounce around slicing the guards in half leaving the room stained in banana.)

(Finn stopped spinning and began to run at her once again but was stopped by Jake but this time they were caught in a dreadlock.)

"Who are you?" Jake asked.

"You don't need to know whelp." Finn said in a deep voice.

(Finn shoved Jake knocking him back and then Finn rushed Bubblegum and knocked her to the ground.)

(Finn raised his sword up above his head and went to stab Bubblegum but was bum rushed by Jake.)

(Finn's hood fell back as he got up looked at Jake and Bubblegum.)

(Bubblegum and Jack stood there shocked.)

"Finn why were you trying to kill Bubblegum?" Jack asked.

"It's because she is evil and she must die." Finn said.

"She is not, what has happened to you bro?" Jake asked.

"I have been reborn as a king of the night I am now an immortal." Finn said.

"Finn stop please." Jake said.

"Not until she is dead." Finn said.

"Finn I will stop you if I have to." Jake said.

"Jake I will kill you to if you continue to stand by her side." Finn said in a serious tone.

(Jake could see Finn was not playing.)

(Jake raised his sword ready to fight Finn.)

"I will kill you another time Bubblegum." Finn said as he vanished into thin air.

"I can't believe he would do this." Jake said.

~Back to Marceline's house~

(Finn appears in the doorway and walks inside to see Marceline sitting in her chair waiting.)

(Marceline gets up and walks over to Finn and raises her hand ready to slap him but he falls to the floor unconscious.)

(Marceline picks him up and walks up stairs and lays him in the bed to sleep.)

Marceline lays down next to him and whispers in his ear " I'm pregnant."

Well that's the end of chapter 9 I'm working on chapter 10 now an also heads up fans she is going to give birth in chapter 10. To me vampires give birth in 9 days instead on 9 months.

Also there are two more chapters left until this story is over. P.s. let me know if you want me to do a squeal. – lightangel16


	10. Chapter 10: Birth of a Child and the Beg

Chapter 10: Birth of a Child and the Beginning of the War.

(Finn's eyes shot open when he heard Marceline say she was pregnant.)

Finn sat up and looked at Marceline and said "are you for real?"

"Yes." she said as she held up the test stick and showed it to Finn letting him see it was positive.

"Oh My Glob I got to call Jake and P.B." Finn said before he remembered what happened and a frown appeared on his face.

"What's wrong Finn?" Marceline asked.

"Everything you told me in the story is true P.B. is evil and she has her real body in the basement of the palace." Finn said as tears flowed down his cheeks.

Marceline embraced Finn in a hug and whispered in his ear don't worry about that, you're going to be a father be happy."

"So Marceline how long before you have the baby?" Finn asked.

"Nine months Finn." Marceline said.

"Good I got time to get ready." Finn said.

"You're going to be a great Da—."Marceline is cut off by a knock at the door.

(Finn and Marceline walk to the door and open it to see a banana guard standing there with a black scroll.)

"Can we help you?" Finn asks.

(The guard gives Marceline the scroll and leaves.)

Marceline opens the scroll and reads it this is what it said: _ **I Princess Bubblegum hereby declare war on Marceline Abadeer and the entire Nightosphere thus the war shall begin in ten days from now. – Princess Bubblegum.**_

Marceline looks back at Finn and says, "Call my father now."

(Finn draws the happy face and tosses bug milk on it and chants the words to open the gate.)

Hudson steps through the gate and looks at his daughter and says: "what's the problem?"

(Marceline explains everything about the war to her father.)

"I understand but what about you being pregnant and the war happening in ten days?" Hudson says.

"I don't know what to do, can you help me Daddy?" Marceline asks.

Hudson snaps his fingers and a large 50 gallon bucket of blood appears and he says. "You must drink this all and you will be able to give birth in 9 days instead on 9 months."

(Marceline begins to drink it all and finishes the whole bucket in 3 hours.)

(Day by day goes by as Marceline's stomach begins to grow bigger and bigger until the ninth day.)

(Marceline lies in her bed with her legs propped with rope and her strapped down on the bed.)

(A demon wearing a doctor uniform stands at the end of Marceline's bed.)

"Are you ready?" the demon asks.

"Yes." Marceline says.

(The demon pokes her in the arm with a needle to induce the birth.)

(Finn waits downstairs and begins to walk back and forth unable to relax.)

(Marceline begins to scream in pain as the labor begins.)

(Three hours pass until the baby begins to crown.)

"Push." The doctor says.

(Marceline pushes and screams.)

"I see the head now just one more push." The doctor says.

(Marceline pushes with all her might while the feeling as if every bone in her body is breaking all at once courses though her.)

(The doctor pulls the baby out and cleans it up and yells your Finn.)

(Finn comes rushing up the stairs to see the baby.)

"It's a girl." the doctor says.

"What should we name her?" Finn asks.

"Annabel." Marceline says.

The doctor hands Marceline the birth certificate she reads it and this is what was on it: _**Time of birth: 6 hours, 6 minutes, and 6 seconds.**_

(Marceline busts out laughing.)

"What is it?" Finn asks.

"Nothing it's something from long ago." Marceline laughs.

Finn and Marceline fall asleep and sleep the day away.

~next day~

(Finn wakes up to see Marceline gone and himself strapped down to the bed with Annabel in the crib next to him and a note on the table.)

The note reads: _ **Gone to war with Bonnibel.- Marceline**_

That the end on chapter 10 so what do you think? Lightangel16


	11. Chapter: 11 the tragedy

Chapter: 11 the tragedy

(Finn straggled to break free from the straps but he could not muster the strength to break free.)

Finn laid there thinking to himself " _I got to break free or Marceline could die."_

" _Give me a helping hand Glob!"_ Finn yelled.

(A bright light appeared before Finn.)

"Is that you Glob?" Finn asked.

"Nope far from it but good guess." A demonic voice laughed.

(The light cleared and it was Hudson standing there.)

(Hudson walked up and freed Finn from the straps.)

"Why are you here Hudson?" Finn asked.

"Because I don't want to see my only daughter die." Hudson said.

"I didn't know you cared for her that much." Finn said.

"I DO NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GO HELP MY DAUGHTER!" Hudson yelled.

(Finn jumped up and grabbed his sword and jumped out the window and began to run toward The Candy kingdom.)

(Finn looked up at the sky to see the sun had set and the moon and turned to a deep crimson blood red.)

(Finn got to the gates of the kingdom to see Jake standing there with a sword.)

"Where do you think you're going Finn?" Jake asked.

"I need to get past to save Marceline." Finn said.

"Sorry bro but the only way you're getting past is to fight me." Jake said.

"I don't want to fight you Jake so move please." Finn said.

"That's not going to happen." Jake said as he lifted his sword and ran at Finn and swung his sword at Finn.

(Finn blocked Jake's attack and shoved him back.)

"So this is how it's going to be fine I will kill you Jake." Finn said as he ran at Jake and swung at Jake's face.

(Jake blocked Finn's sword causing a lock.)

(The two put all their strength into trying to knock the other back.)

(Jake knocked Finn back causing him to lose his balance.)

(Jake went in for the Kill but as he got close he felt a sharp pain in his right eye and then everything went red in his eye.)

(Jake looked up to see Finn's sword covered in Blood and then Fainted.)

Finn got up and looked at Jake and said "I'm only letting you live because your my brother."

(With that said Finn walked into the Kingdom.)

(As Finn walked through the Kingdom the candy people ran into their homes and locked the doors and slammed the windows.)

(Finn walked to the palace doors and pushed them open and was suddenly filled with fear and anger.)

(At the throne he saw Marceline being held my two banana guards as Bubblegum stood there with a sword in her hands.)

"MARCELINE!" Finn yelled.

(The guards grabbed Finn and held his tight to where he could not move at all.)

"Say good bye to your bitch." Bubblegum said as she pulled the sword back and swung it toward Marceline's neck.

" _I love you Finn."_ Marceline said just before he head was cut off.

(Finn watched in horror as her head fall to the floor.)

(Anger began to fill Finn a type of anger he never felt before it was as if he was about to explode.)

(The ground started to shake and sky began to grow dark as a storm began to brew and the wind began to pick up.)

(The guards jumped on top of Finn to hold him down.)

"I… will… kill… you… all…." With each word Finn's voice began to get more and more demonic.

(A dark mist began to slip from the sides of the pile.)

(Suddenly the pile of guards flow into the air is smashing into the walls and ceiling leaving banana guts everywhere.)

(Finn got up and looked straight at bubblegum.)

(She watched in horror as she seen Finn's body had turned to a dark jet black shadow , and his eye had become a deep shade of red, while two huge Black angel wings popped out of his back.)

(Finn began to walk toward Bubblegum.)

"Guardians come to me!" Bubblegum yelled.

(The two gumball guardians bust though the ceiling and grabbed Finn and pulled him up in the air.)

"Kill him." Bubblegum commanded.

(The guardians began to squeeze but suddenly their hands blow up and Finn floated there and looked at them.)

Finn then Whispered " _Die."_ Causing the guardians to crumble and fall apart.

(Finn then looked down at Bubblegum then swooped down and picked her up taking her high into the sky.)

"Go on kill me Finn." Bubblegum said.

(Finn looked at her but did nothing.)

"Ha you can't kill me can you?" Bubblegum said.

(Finn dropped her sending her into a pond of water.)

(Finn floated down into the palace and picked up Marceline's body and head and began to walk out of the candy kingdom with her.)

As Finn walked out the gate he said one word. " _Burn."_ With that the entire kingdom was engulfed in flames.

(He began to run toward Marceline's house at a speed so fast a trail of fire was left behind him.)

(He floated up to the room and laid Marceline in her bed.)

(Finn looked at her and fell to his knees and began to sob and turned back to normal.)

(Finn got up and walked over to the crib to see the baby was gone.)

Finn began to look around franticly trying to find the baby when he heard a voice say. "The baby is fine."

(Finn turned to see Hudson standing there.)

(Finn tried to tell Hudson what happened but he stopped him.)

"I know what happened." Hudson said.

(Finn looked back at Marceline and saw her body and head turn to dust.)

(Tears began to roll down Finns cheeks as he saw her body turn to dust.)

Hudson grabbed Finn and turned him around and said. "There is a way to bring her back but the price is great."

A.N. Well that's the end of chapter 11 one more to go. So tell me what you think.

Lock- when two swordsmen fight to knock each other of balance when the swords clash by pushing each other back.


	12. Chapter 12: A Hero's Life for the Life o

Chapter 12: A Hero's Life for the Life of the Woman He Loves

"So what must I do to bring Marceline back?" Finn asked.

"Follow me." Hudson said as he waved his hand and opened a portal to the Nightoshpere.

(Finn followed Hudson into the portal and when he exited the portal he found himself in Hudson's throne room.)

"This way." Hudson said was he moved his throne to revile a dark passage way.

"Finn you must go alone though this pathway but before you go I must tell you something." Hudson said.

"What is it?" Finn asked.

"This pathway leads to someone who can help you but one the way there you will have to pass many dangerous obstacles and other such things." Hudson said.

"So I have gotten though the toughest dungeons in Ooo." Finn said proudly.

"DON'T BE SO COCKY BOY THE MAN YOU'RE GOING TO SEE IS ONE OF THE ANCIENT BEINGS WHO EXISTED LONG BEFORE TIME BEGAN AND IT WILL NOT BE EASY TO GET TO HIM." Hudson yelled.

"So it can't be that hard." Finn said.

"It is I tried over 50 years ago to try and bring my wife back and I failed at the first obstacle." Hudson said.

"Ok I understand." Finn said as he walked into the darkness.

"Good luck Finn." Hudson said as Finn disappeared into the darkness.

(Finn walked into total darkness until he saw a light at the end of the tunnel.)

(Finn walked into the light and saw a room filled with lava and a ledge about 100 feet across him.)

Finn looked down to see a sign it said: _Ye who is without fear have faith and step into the fire. (Beware should ye show fear ye shall burn to death.)_

(Finn stepped into the lava and walked calmly without fear and felt a warm feeling as the lava surrounded him but to his surprise it didn't not burn, Finn continued to walk until he got to the end and saw the next door.)

(Finn looked at the door and opened it and walked into the darkness.)

(Finn walked into the room and saw a face he thought he would never see again.)

(It was death himself standing before Finn.)

" _ **Finn to pass this test all you must do is make it to the door without me touching you." Death said with a evil grin.**_

"Seems easy." Finn said.

(With an evil smile death snapped his fingers and spikes, fire, and arrows appear.)

(Finn looked at Death and then began to run straight for the door.)

Death smiled and said _ **"let the games begin."**_

(Death took off at a super-fast speed and began to chase Finn.)

(Finn jumped the spikes and slid under the arrows and leapt the flames.)

(Death caught up to Finn and was just about to touch him when Finn jumped up and spin kicked death's Skull straight off.)

(Finn runs to the door and opens it and walks though it.)

(Finn walks into the room to see it's a very huge square room and in the middle a huge black shadow sits in the middle on a pentagon with five points.)

(Finn walks up to see billions of chains holding the creature in place.)

"HEY CAN YOU HELP ME?" Finn yells.

The beast turns its head and looks down and says. "yes I can but I wish to know your name beforehand."

"I am Finn The Human." Finn says.

"Allow me to introduce myself I am Lucifer." The beast says.

"So Lucifer can you help me bring back the woman I love?" Finn says.

"Yes but it comes at a great price." Lucifer says.

"Whatever the price is I will pay it." Finn says.

"Even if it costs you your very soul?" Lucifer asks.

"Yes I don't care I will do anything for her." Finn said.

"Very well I admire your heart and bravery so I shall help you." Lucifer said with a smile.

"You promise?" Finn asked.

"You have my word." Lucifer said.

(With that said Lucifer spoke some unknown words and Finn felt his body go cold and he fell to the floor and his body was engulfed in a white light and then pulled into Lucifer.)

" _ **Finn you shall remain with me for all eternity"**_ Lucifer said.

~meanwhile In Hudson's throne room~

(Marceline's ashes began to stir and blow in the wind until they began the from the shape of a girl.)

(The ashes began to harden into bones and then her body began to take form until Marceline appeared before her father.)

"Marceline my daughter I'm so glad your back." Hudson said as he ran up to her and hugged her.

"Daddy where is Annabel?" Marceline asked.

(Hudson snapped his fingers and the baby appeared then Hudson handed her to Marceline.)

"Where's Finn?" Marceline asked.

Hudson looked down and said. "He gave his life so that you could live again."

"Noooo!" Marceline screamed as she fell to her knees and began to sob.

Hudson picked her and up and said. "you have to be strong for Annabel.."

"Ok then I will raise her to remember her father was a true hero and a real man." Marceline said.

~End~

That's it so let me know that you thought about the story also let me know if you want me to do the sequel.

p.s. I will be working on my other fanfic it's the Danny phantom one I owe the fans of that story some chapters because I have been so busy on this story.

Thanks for reading this. –lightangel16


	13. second aprt is out

Second part is out take a look it call Return of The vampire and Her Knight – lightangel16


End file.
